Basic Black
by LittleWasp
Summary: Serie de drabbles para 30 vicios. Todo sobre Sirius Black. #2. LLUVIA
1. Reglas

**Hooli! Volvi… **

**Disclaimer: claramente todo lo que les parezca conocido es de J.K.Rowling  
Fandom: Harry Potter…obvio xD  
Personaje: Sirius Black (Sirius/Hermione)  
Palabras: 396  
Rating: apto para todo público  
Summary: Las reglas no van con Sirius Black, y Hermione debería saberlo.**

**#3 Reglas**

Con tanta gente entrando y saliendo de esa casa lo mínimo era poner unas cuentas reglas, pero a Sirius Black no le iban las reglas, especialmente si estaba encerrado y de muy mal humor en la antigua mansión de los Black. Lo que hacía que todos terminaran mirándolo mal cuando decidía que podía cantar a medianoche, comer sólo el postre o beber en la mañana.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado, él nunca había seguido reglas de nadie, ni cuando vivía con sus padres, ni en Hogwarts y menos ahora, menos de una niña como Hermione. Es que lo exasperaba, no entendía como en esa muchachita de quince años podía haber tantos deseos de… de… que sabía él, de ser perfecta, sí, eso era.

-Mierda! – Hermione le miró con censura desde el otro lado de la sala - ¿Qué tú nunca has dicho una palabrota? – replicó después de unos segundos aunque la chica no había dicho nada.

-Es que tú las dices con demasiada facilidad – le contestó sin mirarlo. Sirius avanzó hasta ella para tirar en una bolsa los trastos que le cayeron en el pie, la observó evaluadoramente – Qué!?

-Nada – sonrió de lado – estaba pensando que… seguramente has hecho más "maldades" de las que quieres que los demás sepamos.

La joven, al notar la mirada del hombre y el tono de sus palabras enrojeció, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Sirius que sonrió para sí. Una media hora después decidió seguir molestándola.

-Son cosas que todos hacen – le dijo al oído, tan cerca que Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y volvió a enrojecer, accidentalmente con su nariz rozó el lóbulo de su oreja, que hizo que la chica pegara un brinco y se diera vuelta indignada. – Qué? Era solamente un comentario – pero cuando la cara de Sirius quedo a centímetros de la suya, para alcanzar un retrato de el mueble tras ella, fue mucho para Hermione.

-No estoy para tus juegos Sirius

No le respondió, le miró los labios y después le sostuvo la mirada sin alejarse ni un ápice. Hermione podía sentir su respiración y vio que se acercaba a ella, sin pensarlo cerró los ojos esperando un contacto que no ocurrió.

- Aquí yo pongo las _reglas_ Hermione.

FIN

**Ya, quiero un review... enserio…1 así pequeño, que sino no sé si esto es simplemente asqueroso o debería seguir aplicándome acá. Asi que, ya saben pueden ser unas malas personas y irse así sin más, o apretar ese botoncito lila.**

**Gracias igual a los que leen sin dejar review…**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Cartas

**Hooli! Seguimos aquí con los drabbles, este es otro Sirius/Hermione, no pregunten por qué pero me gusta xD.**

**Detalles (por si alguien no sabe y para que no sea fome el fic): lo que juegan es el "Texas Hold'em" un tipo de póker donde cada jugador tiene 2 cartas en la mano y se ponen 5 en la mesa y tienen que armar un juego ahí. "Bluffear" es engañar hacer como que se tiene una buena mano para que el resto se retire. "All in" es apostar todo.**

**Disclaimer: Todo lo conocido es de rowling y de la warner, y escribo sin ánimo de lucro porque no llegaría a ningún lado xD  
Personaje: Sirius Black  
Palabras: 1249  
Rating: yo digo que PG, para todo público**

* * *

**#23. Cartas**

Hermione entró a la cocina del número 13 de Grimmauld Place para encontrar a un par de merodeadores en medio de una partida de póker. Sirius se balanceaba en las patas traseras de su silla, con la expresión relajada de quién se sabe ganador, mientras Remus lo miraba fijamente tratando de adivinar si su amigo sólo bluffeaba o en realidad tenía una mano ganadora.

- Vamos Moony, que si sigues pensando podría quedarme dormido – dijo, y luego levanto sus cartas y sonrió complacido - acéptalo igual vas a perder.

Remus bufó y Hermione hizo un mohín con la nariz, no le gustaba que Sirius molestara al bueno del profesor Lupin.

- "All in" – el licántropo puso todos las "fichas" (porotos que se adaptaban muy bien a su papel) en el montoncito que era el pozo.

- Seguro? – Remus creyó ver inseguridad en la cara de Sirius y no lo dudó más.

- Eso es lo malo de bluffear – gorjeó Hermione.

- Está bien – el animago igualó la apuesta de su amigo, quedándose apenas con un par de porotos.

Remus dio vuelta el par de cartas que tenía en la mano, un par de tréboles que junto con las 5 cartas de la mesa formaba un bonito color, Sirius enderezó su silla y se puso muy serio.

- Moony…eres lo peor – dijo fingiendo que se sentía traicionado, Lupin sonrió. Entonces Sirius mostró su juego – no puedes pretender ganarle al gran Sirius Black con un mísero color – completó sonriente al ver que su amigo fruncía el ceño al ver su full.

Remus se levantó, le lanzó las monedas que tenía en el bolsillo y salió sin decir nada. Hermione se cruzó de brazos mientras Black reía.

- No deberías robarle así a Remus, sabes que apenas tiene dinero – murmuró Hermione

- No le estoy robando, él dijo que una mano de póker no tenía sentido si no apostábamos.

- Pero de todas maneras… - la joven bruja intentó razonar con él

- Bah…el viejo Moony sabe que yo soy el _amo de las cartas _y nunca pierdo.

Hermione pareció enojarse, sacó una manzana y se quedó meditando algo unos segundos.

- Yo puedo ganarte – le dijo con suficiencia.

- Oh…vamos, apenas eres una niña, no tienes la experiencia suficiente para vencerme – dijo eso y empezó a recoger el mazo – además no tienes nada de dinero y eso le resta emoción al asunto.

Hermione tenía que reconocer que mucha experiencia no tenía y dinero tampoco, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que la trataran como a una niña, y sin pensarlo mucho decidió proponerle algo al padrino de su mejor amigo, porque ella no era una niña sin experiencia, nunca nadie le había ganado en el póker y además era un juego muggle así que definitivamente tenía todas las de ganar. Cerró la puerta de la cocina y se sentó en la silla antes ocupada por Remus. Sirius la miró interrogante.

- Yo sé una manera de hacerlo interesante – dijo desafiante esperando que el hombre levantara la mirada.

- Ya… y cuál sería?

- Streap póker - dijo dándole un mordisco a su manzana.

Sirius abrió los ojos y trató de no mostrarse sorprendido, como si jugar streap póker con una muchachita de quince años fuera lo más normal del mundo. Él no era de los que no aceptaban un desafío, así que sonrió seductoramente. Y empezó a barajar el mazo.

- Si no te importa que te vea desnuda por mí está bien – y le lanzó una mirada evaluadora como visualizándola sin ropa. Eso molestó a la chica.

- Espero que no tengas nada de qué avergonzarte Sirius.

- ¿Yo? Nunca – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Las dos primeras manos dejaron a Hermione sin chaleco ni zapatos, la siguiente fue el turno de la chica, que sin darle mayor importancia le dijo a su oponente que se sacara la prenda que él quisiera, Sirius se quitó la polera aduciendo que hacía mucho calor. Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que el hombre tenía un bien formado torso pero trató de no darle importancia porque de seguro él lo notaría.

- La blusa – exigió Sirius sonriendo al ver a una sonrojada Hermione que empezó de a poco a desprender botón por botón.

Media hora después el animago estaba sólo en bóxer y Hermione no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, se golpeaba mentalmente porque sabía que tenía las mejillas rojas pero agradecía que Sirius ni siquiera se fijara en ella, primero porque estaba sólo en ropa interior y segundo porque estaba casi babeando por él. Sirius en cambio, estaba totalmente arrepentido de haber aceptado jugar, porque cuando Hermione se quitó la blusa empezó a despertar en él algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo y definitivamente no haber estado con ninguna mujer desde que lo encerraron podía jugarle una mala pasada, por eso optó por bajar la mirada y concentrarse sólo en sus cartas.

- Mira, sé que voy a ganar así que mejor nos vamos a dormir y dejamos hasta acá – le dijo a la muchacha

Entonces si tienes algo que esconder… - murmuró Hermione, ella no iba a perder por ningún motivo. Aunque tampoco quería ganar, definitivamente en cualquier caso moriría de vergüenza. Sirius estaba a punto de responderle y ella agregó – además estoy ganando, a mi me quedan dos prendas y a ti una.

Sirius estaba ahora sentado encima de la mesa, quería ponerla nerviosa y que se fuera de ahí y lo estaba logrando, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil, se levantó a botar los restos de la manzana, tuvo cuidado de rozar su brazo al pasar y sentarse hacia delante para que tuviera una mejor visión de sus pechos, Hermione esperaba lo mismo de él, y también lo lograba. El problema es los dos eran lo suficientemente testarudos como para preferir quedar desnudos que rendirse sin más.

- Te lo advertí – dijo Sirius sonriente cuando ganó. Había decidido que si ella quería jugar entonces él también.

Hermione, enrojeció más aún al ver su expresión, todavía tenía esperanzas de que Sirius se apiadara de ella y la dejara irse. Se paró frente a él y empezó a soltar el sujetador, que para su mala o buena suerte se trabó, Sirius ensanchó más su sonrisa y con pericia desabrochó el sujetador. Hermione sentía su respiración y se quedaron mirando por un instante mientras Sirius dejaba al descubierto los pechos de la chica. Casi inconscientemente se fueron acercando hasta que apenas se tocaron sus labios. Se separaron de inmediato, porque Harry había entrado a la cocina, pegó un grito pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra cosa Sirius tomó su varita, lo desmayó y para evitar problemas le realizó un _obliviate!_. En eso Hermione ya se había vestido para desilusión de Sirius, pero al mirarse y observar la situación no pudieron hacer nada más que largarse a reír.

Nunca más habló con Sirius del tema, pero para su cumpleaños recibió de su parte un bonito estuche con un mazo de cartas.

"_Para que practiques"_ decía la nota.

* * *

**Ahahaha!! Me gustó, salió así de la nada, debe ser que llegó mi primer review y me motivé! Sí! Gracias a Yuuko, y también a todos los que leen sin dejar review. Pero sepan que sus comentarios me hacen mucha ilusión, así que traten de dejar alguno. Y bueno, este año aprendí a jugar póker y me encanta, aunque debo decir que nunca he jugado streap póker, sinceramente me daría miedito xD. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo drabble!!**

**Chaitoo!**


	3. Escalera

Drabble! Drabble! algo raro...nose es lo que salió de mi cabezita, para ustedes con cariñop

**Disclaimer: obvio JK Rowling es dueña de sus maltratados personajes **

**Personaje: Sirius Black  
Palabras: 712  
Tema: escalera  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sirius no entiende que pasa entre Remus y Tonks**

* * *

**#18. Escalera**

El ruido de un golpe me sacó de la lectura de "El Profeta", los gritos del cuadro de mi madre hicieron que me levantara intuyendo lo que encontraría, y tenía razón ahí estaba Nymphadora, mi prima, enredada entre su bufanda, el paragüero y los paquetes navideños que cargaba. Sonreí, la hija de Andrómeda es sin duda la persona más torpe que conozco, de hecho, no pasa un día sin que quiebre algo o se caiga ella misma.

Cuando la estoy ayudando ella se sonroja.

- No te rías – me susurra mientras la tomo del brazo, y eso me hace reír – mi madre tenía razón sobre ti.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho la cotilla de Andri?

- Que te burlas de todo y de todos – dijo empezando a recoger los regalos, me pareció que le había molestado.

- ¿Pasa algo? – me mira sin entender – normalmente te ríes conmigo no me miras como si fuera lo peor del mundo – me encogí de brazos y empecé a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Supongo que está molesta porque Remus no le hace caso, es que mi amigo es lo más testarudo que hay y se le había metido en la cabeza que Tonks no quería nada con él, menudo idiota, más tarde me encargaría de regañarlo.

- Sirius… - me giré y ella estaba un peldaño más abajo que yo – Yo… sólo estoy un poco triste – ahora fue ella quien se encogió de hombros. La abracé, no me gustaba verla así, ella era sin duda una persona que había nacido para ser feliz y verla triste era tan raro como ver a un Weasley moreno. Y entonces se largó a llorar.

- Oye, oye…tranquila… - me tenía sujeto de la polera y cada vez me apretaba más, me ponía nervioso – escúchame – cuando tuve su atención le susurré – estoy seguro que Remus más temprano que tarde se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ti.

Ahora si que no entendía nada, porque parecía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, trato de calmarla de nuevo y le pido que cuente que le pasa, seguro que yo puedo hacer algo.

- Yo no tengo nada con Remus – me dijo bajito, yo no pude evitar sonreír – y no te rías porque sino no podré decirte…

Me puse serio, ella me miraba de una forma extraña, con sus ojos llorosos pero ahora se apretaba los dedos demasiado nerviosa, bajé el escalón que nos separaba y le tomé las manos.

- Es verdad, no tengo nada con Remus y no es él quien me gusta… - apenas le oía porque bajó la cabeza y hablaba muy despacio.

- Entonces, porque siempre que está Remus te pones tonta y te caes más de lo normal – le repliqué tratando de quitarle tensión a la asunto que todavía no sabía de que iba.

- Estúpido! – dijo más para sí misma que para mí – no es porque esté Remus…

Ya, miren Moony siempre ha sido el perspicaz pero esto no me pintaba bien y la idea que empezaba a aparecer en mi mente definitivamente me complicaba, si no era Remus…entonces…

- Qué no te das cuenta?! – dijo ya exasperándose – me gustas tú! – y de inmediato su cabello se puso rojo igual que su cara.

Se me cayó la mandíbula, debo haber parecido demasiado idiota porque aprovechando mi estado, Tonks me tomó la cara y me besó. Cuando nos separamos no sabía que decirle en realidad, mi prima, la chica del pelo de colores que yo hace meses trataba de convencer a Remus se moría por él, estaba en realidad tratando de llamar mi atención.

- Entonces? – me preguntó

- Sabes…Remus sería un excelente partido para ti – y escapé, sí, yo Sirius Black no fui capaz de enfrentarla, la quería y seguramente si no fuera porque sabía que Remus también lo hacía, no habría dudado en dejarla para mí.

- Tonks? Qué haces ahí? – Remus Lupin le sonreía a una ida Nymphadora que aún seguía parada en medio de la _escalera_.

* * *

**Ya, no pregunte que me dió ahora con Sirius/Tonks, es que me gustan!! pero no importa porque Tonks es para Remus y Sirius en el fondo lo sabe. En fin, son cosas que pasan xD. Gracias por los reviews que me llegaron y los que no llegaron también y gracias por avisarme que tenía desactivada la opción de reviews anonimos xD, que tonta soy, pero ya esta activada y todos pueden dejar reviews!! no pierdan su oportunidad!! xD**

**Saludos! nos leemos en un par de dias con un drabble nuevoso**

**Chaitoo **


	4. Café

**Hooli! recién terminé este drabble y lo subo altiro porque lo encontré nanai...**

**Claim: Sirius Black  
Tema: Café  
Palabras: 384  
Rating: PG**

**Disclaimer: no lo saben ya? eso que les parezca conocido es de Rowling...  
**

* * *

**#4. Café**

Se supone que el café ayuda a mantenerse despierto, pero Sirius estaba dudando seriamente de las propiedades de la oscura bebida porque por más que tomara café seguía cabeceando de sueño.

Al día siguiente tomarían los EXTASIS y el joven Black como siempre había dejado todo para el último momento, era uno de los mejores alumnos y era muy inteligente pero cuando algo no le gustaba simplemente se dejaba estar, y eso le había pasado con Historia de la Magia, lo peor es que era tan aburrido que más sueño le daba.

A las cuatro de la madrugada ya empezaba a desistir cuando vio que una figura menuda bajaba desde el cuarto de las chicas hacia la sala común. Era inconfundible con su cabecita roja, llevaba un montón de libros levitando frente a ella.

-Sirius? – se sobresaltó un poco al verlo

-Qué haces Lily?

-Pues, estudiar – dijo avergonzándose un poco, como si fuese una falta terrible estudiar el último día – es que no podía dormir de los nervios, así que baje a repasar un poco.

Sirius pensó que esa chica tenía un problema, seguramente ya sabía todo de memoria y quería seguir estudiando. Ojalá él estuviera en su lugar.

- Si quieres podemos conversar sobre lo que lees – le ofreció al ver que la cabeza del muchacho se acercaba peligrosamente a la mesa – así no nos quedamos dormidos.

Sirius pestañeó un par de veces, bostezó, se estiró para entonces aceptar la propuesta de la pelirroja. Entonces ella se acercó con todos sus libros y comenzaron a discutir sobre las revoluciones de duendes, la genealogía de gigantes y el auge y caída de ciertos magos oscuros. Tres horas después Sirius era todo un experto en Historia de la Magia y ya estaban listos para rendir los exámenes, decidieron subir a sus habitaciones para cambiarse, cada uno subió con su pila de libros y se despidieron antes de entrar.

- Gracias Lily – y ella le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que Sirius le encontrara la razón a James, hizo que Sirius pensara que Lily era perfecta, Sirius pensó que podría beber de ella y que seguro sería mejor que el mejor _café_.

* * *

** Yaiiiii!! es que me encanta el Sirius/Lily ojalá les haya gustado también a ustedes, gracias a Yuuko por su review que me hace muy feliz y a todos los que pasan por aquí a leer solamente. Nos leemos en el próximo drabble!**


	5. Piano

Disclaimer : Rowling es la dueña de los personarijillos

Holitas! ando escribiendo puros drabbles tristes además de ser ultramega muy muy muy corto, pero es lo que hay así que se los dejo...ojalá les guste.

Tema: Piano  
Personaje: Sirius y...Regulus  
Palabras: 336  
Rating: PG

* * *

**0o0o0o0 **

**#9. Piano**

Cuando era niño, su madre, Walburga Black, había insistido en que tomara lecciones de piano, él disfrutaba con la interpretación del instrumento pero con el correr de los años lo que podría haber sido un buen pasatiempo se había convertido en uno de los tantos recuerdos desagradables que tenía de su familia.

Ahora ya mayor y desgastado por el tiempo pasado en Azkaban, solía sentir escalofríos cuando pasaba junto al piano en el salón del número 13 de Grimmauld Place. Cuando él había dejado el piano, fue su hermano pequeño, Regulus quien tomó su lugar, su madre buscaba reemplazar a su primogénito de cualquier forma, aparcar la vergüenza, lograr que Regulus fuese el nuevo heredero de la familia. Y aunque su hermano menor lo quería y probablemente hubiese seguido sus pasos, no tenía su fuerza y terminó sucumbiendo a la avasalladora personalidad de su madre y a la presión de la familia.

Tal vez si él no se hubiese ido, si no hubiese renegado de su familia, Regulus podría sentarse con el a tocar el piano. Deslizó los dedos entre las teclas, sin llegar a presionarlas, seguían tan blancas y limpias como hace treinta años, algún hechizo tendría para conservarse. Sirius hundió los dedos en un par de notas que resonaron en el salón vacío, la nota sostenida que siguió fue como el preludio de las notas que vendrían a continuación. La melodía salía de sus dedos como si practicase día a día, ojalá lo oyera su madre para que dejara al pequeño Regulus tranquilo, que lo oyeran todos, ahí estaba el heredero de los Black tocando el piano como lo debió haber hecho, que lo oyeran todos para que dejaran en paz al pobre Regulus, que no tuvo la fortaleza para escapar también, que no pudo escapar y salir con vida.

**0o0o0o0 **

* * *

**Saludos a Yuuko y a Jane Black, de verdad agradezco tus críticas, gracias por sus reviews y a los lectores anónimos que pasan por aquí. Esuuu, nos leemos en un par de días más.**

**Saludos! **

* * *


	6. Lluvia

**Hooli...cortito y triste. que lo disfruten. Gracias por sus reviews )  
**

**A leer!**

**Tema:** #2. lluvia  
**Palabras:** 345  
**Rating: **PG

* * *

**#2. Lluvia**

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, y ya tenía todo listo. Estaba sentado en la cama con sus maletas al lado de la puerta, había tratado de llevarse todo lo importante y obviar todo lo dispensable (casi todos los obsequios de su familia). En una mano tenía un sobre para Regulus y en la otra su varita.

Eran las 3 de la madrugada, y ya había dejado bajo la almohada de su hermano menor la carta que le había escrito, estaba nervioso y volvía a repasar en su mente lo que estaba haciendo, porque al fin y al cabo, sólo era un adolescente, a pesar de todo estaba asustado.

Eran las 4 de la madrugada y Sirius Black se levantó, tomó sus cosas y atravesó la puerta de la Mansión Black. Una vez afuera sintió como empezaba a mojarse por la lluvia, pero se quedó mirando aquella casa que debió ser su hogar, sintió que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y se mezclaban con las gotas que ya había en su cara.

"Toujours Pur" – murmuró.

Eran las 5 de la madrugada cuando el joven Black tocó a la puerta de los Potter, una elfina doméstica fue alarmada a buscar al amo James, que llegó corriendo sin entender nada. Pero cuando vio a su amigo empapado y con sus maletas, no necesitó ninguna explicación, lo llevó a su habitación y le dijo que al día siguiente hablaría con sus padres, que ellos entenderían. Sirius no pronunció palabra.

Eran las 6, cuando Sirius sintió que James ya estaba dormido a su lado y rompió en llanto, trataba de ahogar sus sollozos con las sábanas pero no podía, porque no entendía porqué de quienes debía haber recibido amor y cariño, sólo recibió la sangre y un apellido.

Eran las 7, cuando se quedó dormido en medio de su llanto. Cuando la _lluvia_ dejó de mojar la tierra empezó una nueva vida para Sirius Black.


End file.
